Lust Turns To Love
by FoxyLivez
Summary: Raph had sexual affairs with someone his brothers consider an enemy. But when she becomes pregnant with his child, his whole family take it upon themselves to protect her and keep her from harm. Very hard to accomplish when she gains a new enemy herself that wants her child destroyed at all costs. *RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL STUFFS*
1. Chapter 1

_This is set with them at a mature age! I don't write about minors and sex and stuffs. NO FLAMES! First time writing something for the TMNT fandom. And, it's set in the 2K12 world. Because I really like that world. THE END! Enjoy story, fwiends!_

* * *

She remembers him vividly. And she enjoys her memories very much, feeling her porcelain skin tingle and her breath hitching in her throat. Her pale cheeks turned a bright rosy red every time she began those thoughts, her beautiful blue orbs turning almost purple at her mind's wandering inappropriateness.

His big strong, three fingered calloused hands against her wrists, holding her down to the concrete ground. His muscular thighs almost crushing her and making her smile and blush. His big green eyes teasing her as he teases her with his amazingly vulgar touch, even with his hands at her throat and his weapons buried next to her skull, them dancing around death road.

They played rough, and loved every second they fought. To his brothers, she was the enemy. But to him, she was his lover. His beautiful, strong, angry lover.

She knows him as Raphael… He knows her as Cereza. She wore a very revealing combat outfit. A black and green strapless bra under an unzipped leather vest. Leather shorts covered her pelvis and stitched down the sides, her legs covered in fishnet stockings. Her feet had heeled black boots that reached above her knees, lacing up the front. Her blonde hair was held up in a high ponytail and had red streaks down the sides along with braids.

Cereza has grown fond of Raph; whether it is for his roughness when he fights her or for his tender comfort after their long nights together in her apartment bedroom.

Raph has grown more than fond of Cereza. Especially tonight after they had a big fight with his brothers. When they all went home to get cleaned up, Raph was leaving the lair and the sewers to see her.

"Raph," His brother, Leonardo, had stopped him before he could leave. Raph froze in place and waited for the lecture that he would try his best to avoid.

"What?"

"Where are you going?" Leo pestered, a cut still on his arm and a bruise on his cheek. Raph grew jealous of their marks. He wanted those marks, not to let them carry them.

"Out!"

"Are you coming back tonight, by any chance?"

"I might be, Leo. What's it to you?" And he left before his brother could pester him any longer.

Raph cleared the rooftops and was ecstatic to see Cereza once again at night. To once again share her bed with him, and to once again wake up in the best way possible.

Raph landed on the fire escape outside of Cereza's window and opened it. He saw that the lights were off and there was the faint smell of vanilla and lilacs from candles on her table a few feet away from her sofa. He saw her weapons laying on the trunk in front of her red silk sheeted bedspread. Her combat outfit lay discarded in a waste basket bin, ready to be cleaned of sweat and dirt. Her laptop was snapped shut, as per usual. But this time, a green power light began blinking from the top of the power strip to indicate sleep mode.

He saw a small sign of her presence; A half drank glass of wine.

"Cereza," He spoke into the dark. Very slowly, he saw her legs peak out of the restroom door. They were covered in red stockings held up by a leather garter belt around her waist. She wore red laced panties, a red laced bra with black padding and veils falling freely down her torso. A red velvet choker hung around her neck, a chain hanging from it. Her blond hair was gently teased and hung freely down her back and chest. She wore bright red lipstick, her eyes painted green, just for him.

"I missed you," She purred, tilting her neck back slightly to expose the new bruise forming from their earlier encounter that night. He saw the scars that littered her beautiful, curvaceous body, all from his weapons and sometimes his teeth.

 _"Mon amour..."_ She purred with her French accent, sending shivers down his spine. God, Raph loved it when she spoke in French. It was so husky and sexy to listen to and very erotic, just with the simplest of words. She shouted at him in French during their fights many times, making him go almost insane with lust.

Raph was about to go crazy with lust now as well. That outfit barely covered anything on her and that collar… His shell kept getting tighter and tighter with every passing second. Cereza slowly turned to show off her beautiful body and new lingerie to him.

"Do you like it? I bought just for you… Just for you to take off," She smiled, showing her perfect white teeth.

Cereza picked the chain up in her hands and walked towards Raph, her hips swaying with every step. She placed the chain in his iron like grip and he began to pant.

"You are free… To do whatever you want with me… Be as rough as you want… I'm a good girl and will take it all," And with that, he took control.

Raph turned into an animal in bed, biting and clawing at almost all of her skin. His elbow and knee pads lay in a pile next to her lingerie and his feet and hand wraps lay on the table next to him with his phone. His belt lay with her weapons on the chest, his Sais dangling off the sides. His mask… Had somehow found its way over Cereza's eyes in the heat of their love making session.

Their love carried on through the night, the silk sheets and soft fluffy comforter tangled around both of their bodies. Cereza's hair lay in a complete mess on the pillow, her limbs and fingers tangled with Raph's, his head resting against the pillow next to her.

They both lay exhausted, their bodies covered in sweat and his neck covered in bite marks, hickeys, and lipstick stains.

Cereza's neck was raw and red with how hard he pulled the chain and her shoulders were littered with hickeys as well as broken bleeding skin from his teeth.

The next morning came quickly and Raph had awoken to the birds chirping at him and the sun shining on his face. He squinted and covered his eyes with his arm, groaning as he rolled over. He found the space next to him vacant and he arose, his legs still weak from last night.

The water was running from the bathroom and Raph stumbled there, opening the door. The room was still unlit by a light above and inside the glass shower stood Cereza, her body covered in soap and water. He opened the glass shower door and stepped in the shower with her. Very slowly, he placed his hands on her bruised fingered hips and she jolted a bit but purred softly, leaning back into his touch.

" _Bonjour_ , Raphael," She said, smiling. He combed her recently conditioned hair.

"It is a good mornin', Cereza," He said, smirking at her and kissing her neck. The hot water washed them both gently and slowly for their liking, them both stepping out of the shower at the same time, drying each other off with their towels.

Cereza took a specifically long time with him, admiring his dented and scarred plastron, her finger going over the chip in the side. She wiped off his cute little turtle tail and kissed him once more.

Raph watched her dress, putting on her work clothes, a black long sleeved shirt and tan skinny jeans with black suede boots. She pulled her hair back and through the loop of her cap that had the Starbucks logo on the front.

"Your bites are showing," He marked, lacing his feet once more. Cereza laughed and pulled her scarf off the coat hanger, tying it around her neck.

"As are yours," Her French accent peaked through and it made Raph shiver. He brought his hand to his neck but shrugged it off.

"I love them," He said, lacing his hands, pulling on his knee pads. Cereza grabbed his mask and tied it around his eyes, knotting it perfectly.

Cereza leaned down and kissed Raph on the lips, slowly and passionately. He savored how her mouth and tongue tasted until the last minutes. She released him and smiled.

"Thank you, Raphael," She said, leaving the apartment. Raph smiled and pulled his elbow straps on. Raph left the apartment, pulling his belt and weapons back on.

He headed towards the lair and when he got back, it was dark. He tried to tip toe to his room but the lights turned on almost immediately.

All of his brothers stood there, disgusted looks on their faces. "You were with her!"

"Wh-What are you talkin' about?" Raph stuttered, almost tripping. Donatello held up his T-Phone and played the audio.

" _S'il vous plaît! baise-moi plus fort, Raphaël! Oh s'il te plait! Mords moi! Marquez moi comme votre amant!" "Oh God, Cereza! I love it when you talk in French! Oh, fuck!" "Je suis ta putain française! Oh, baise-moi , Raphaël!" "Oh fuck! You're so warm! Oh, I'm gonna-"_

Donatello turned the audio off and Raphael was as red as his mask. What happened? How did they get that?!

"You had sex Cereza?! Are you insane, Raph?! She's tried to kill us! A number of times!"

"What's it to you?! Who I fuck is my business! Not yours!"

"She's the enemy, Raph! What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"It's gotta be clear to ya that I don't really think!" Raph pushed Leo right in his plastron, knocking him backwards on his feet. He huffed loudly and began to stomp away but took Donnie's phone from his grip and smashed it on the ground.

And with that, he slammed the door and locked it behind him. Leo faced his brothers, his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

"What do we do?" Mikey said, frowning at the door Raph slammed closed. Donnie scratched the back of his neck and sighed deeply.

"We need to face Cereza," Leo decided. "Without Raph. Donnie, can you find out where she lives?"

He ran off towards his lab and within one hour, they had left the lair and headed for her apartment where Cereza's sheets were still a horrid mess and her combat clothes still lay in the waste basket bin.

Donnie saw her laptop and opened it, going through her personal files.

Leonardo went through her closet while Mikey ransacked the kitchen. Donnie opened many Jpegs labeled 'For Raph' and they were quite graphic photos of herself. Donnie couldn't help but stare at one in particular. She was bent over completely, exposing her bareness to the camera, her breasts uncovered and her hair long and flowy down to the floor. Her hands on the ground and a teasing smile on her face.

Donnie turned his head upside down a little. "How does she bend like that?" He said. Leo looked away from the screen.

"Donnie, stop that! Try to avoid her nudes, please!" He begged.

Mikey came back with a bag of barbecue potato chips. "Nothin' in the kitchen," He said, chewing the chips.

Donnie closed the photo and then he found one that was labeled differently. 'for us' was the title.

He double clicked on it and opened it. It was Raph, wearing Cereza's bandanna and vest over his shell, holding her weapons and smiling. Cereza had on Raph's mask, holding his weapons. She was in a green colored body suit and her hair was pulled back in a braid. She was smiling back at him and holding his sais up to him as her weapon touched his. They both looked… very happy.

He closed it and opened another one. Cereza had Raph's hand in hers and she was in the middle of twirling as Raph held her hand above her head. They were dancing together.

Another picture showed Raph kissing Cereza on the cheek and Cereza was smiling, her eyes squinted closed with glee and happiness at his sappy puppy love.

The last one was Cereza kissing Raph on the forehead. It was obvious they were both exhausted after their sex. Cereza and Raph were glistening with sweat and Cereza had on no clothes. But it was hidden behind red sheets. Raph had a sleepy smile on his face, his eyes almost closed. Cereza's eyes were barely open as she put her red smeared lips on his forehead. It was a picture of pure love.

Donnie closed out of the picture and opened a single word document.

It was her resume for her current job and there was a red text on it that said "ACCEPTED" and a smiley face.

Leo pulled something from her closet. A box of opened pregnancy tests. He stared at the box and then saw a few of them were missing. He ran to the bathroom to check the trash can. He pulled a used one out of the trash and looked at it, seeing a black negative sign on them all. He breathed a sigh of relief until he saw the cabinet door open. He opened it slowly and amongst the drugs and medication inside, there was another test…

It had a pink plus sign on it. He began to sweat nervously. Raph couldn't know about this… But he has to know. They all jumped at the sound of the door knob turning. At once, they left the apartment room, shaking nervously as they saw Cereza in civilian clothes. She looked so different without her paint and her leather.

Cereza put her bag down and left to the bathroom, coming back out in a black tank top and black sensible panties. She was holding the pregnancy test in her hands and was red and shaking.

"What am I gonna do… There's no way Raph will want a child…" She put it down on the table next to the burnt out candles and tears fell down her face.

"But I want to keep it… Whoever is in there… they are mine…" Cereza hugged her stomach and began to rock back and forth. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey exchanged looks of horror.

"Raph got her pregnant!" Mikey whisper yelled.

"Shh!" Donnie hushed his brother and they all ran off towards the lair. When they returned, Raph was talking with his friend, Casey Jones.

"Raph!" Mikey shouted. "You got her pregnant!"

" _MIKEY!"_ The other two shouted together. Time for Raph froze in place and he began to shake with fear.

Casey was completely confused. He knew about Cereza but… they had sex? Often enough to get her pregnant?

Raph jumped up immediately and before they could blink, he was outside of Cereza's window.

* * *

 _Please forgive me, all of the French people out there! I don't speak French so google Translate is a bit vague so... Yeah. But I'M SO EXCITED WITH THIS STORY! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!_

 _I own Cereza, that's it. The name was inspired by the beautiful Umbra Witch "Bayonetta"!_


	2. Chapter 2

" _Mon amour_? What is wrong?" Cereza looked up from her laptop and turned to face Raph who was shaking but also sweating with horrible fear.

"When exactly was you gonna tell me that you're pregnant?" Raph said, staring her down. Cereza gasped and covered her mouth, shivering and gripping her hands. How did he find out? Did he see the test before he left?

Cereza stood from her place on the chair and Raph glanced at the computer screen. She was online… Emailing her mother that she was carrying his child. But they don't know him…

Cereza paced back and forth and began to play with her fingers as Raph sat down in the chair, contemplating his life. Cereza sighed.

"I just found out this morning… I tried to keep it from you… To find out what I was going to do. How did you-,"

"My brothers… They… must've broke in,"

Cereza sighed and tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Of course… Over protective brothers save the day again, those bastards," She cursed and sat down on the trunk at the foot of her bed.

" _Je suis désolé, mon amour…_ I didn't think this would ever happen,"

"I'm sorry too…" Raph stared at the ground and began to leave her apartment.

"W-Wait!" Cereza yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Far away! I'm no dad, Cereza! And I'm not cut out to be one! Ever!" He leaped from the window and the fire escape. Cereza stood there, staring at the window he escaped from.

Her heart ached in her chest as she sat down and rocked back and forth. "How could he…" Tears fell from her eyes and she couldn't stop them from coming. She began to rip off her clothes and walked to the bathroom, staring at herself naked in the mirror.

Everywhere she looked, bruises, scars and bite marks… Symbols of their love. She got out her concealer and began to cover up each and every one of the bruises and marks. He doesn't love her, why should she?

Cereza knew she was not meant for greatness, even at a young age. Her step-father would hurt her many, many times just because she spoke and it scarred her for life. That was something she could never forget about. But his hands were always rough, angry, abusive…

Raphael… He was different. Sure his were rough and angry… But never abusive. It was love, and she knew it. Or lust, might have been a better way to describe it. Despite how much French Cereza spoke to Raph, he never understood the words _Mon Amour_. He wrote it off as a cute little pet name.

 _Mon Amour_ meant "My love" in French and Cereza gave him that title proudly. Despite his mutant DNA and his overbearing horrible brothers, she loved him and she loved him unconditionally.

Cereza had finished covering them all up and she searched her apartment for plain pink cotton boy short panties and a clean white bra that slid on snugly over her breasts. She pulled on a white tank top and a gray turtle neck sweater and black sweatpants with white ankle socks.

Cereza pulled her blond and red hair back into a high pony tail and sat down at her computer, typing vigorously to her mother, her hands shaking as she did and tears streaming down her face.

"Bonjour, ma mère _. I know I haven't written to you in a long time… I think that you should know that I am now giving you what you have always wanted. A grandchild. Yes, I and Raphael are now pregnant and I couldn't be happier. But I also couldn't be more scared. I will need your help greatly._ Mon amour _says he's not cut out to be a father but I know better. He will be the best father the world has to offer and our child will love him._

 _I know we are not married, do not shun me for that. But we are happy the way that we are and I cannot be more proud of our love at the moment. It's still going strong and I know you will support me no matter what._

Je t'aime maman. _I will be with you in France soon again._

Au revoir! _"_

She lied to her mother. She couldn't know that Cereza's relationship was falling through the damn cracks. She would be so disappointed in her daughter if she had fallen for a man that did not want children.

Cereza sent out the email and began to cry once again. She put her hands on her abdomen where the life form was now growing and left the computer, shutting it off. Cereza picked her weapons up off of the chest… And threw them inside of the trunk, putting a pad lock on it and throwing out the combination.

"Never again," She said, picking her combat outfit up out of the bin and throwing it into the trash which she threw outside to the streets down below. "I won't fight ever again,"

Cereza stared at the sky above her and went back inside. Her window had always been open for Raph, awaiting his arrival and ready for his leave. Very slowly, she closed the window and locked it, pulling the curtains shut.

He was gone. Raphael, her lover, the father of her child… Is gone.

Cereza ripped the sheets off of her bed and remade it with soft blue and purple bedsheets. She slowly climbed into bed, wiping her tear stained eyes and shut them.

" _Je t'aime, mon amour… je t'aime…_ " She whispered as she slowly fell asleep.

Down in the sewers, Raph was pacing back and forth like an angry lion, holding his weapons in a death grip. His brothers stared at him and refused to say anything, fearing that they would only make things worse.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told him," Donnie suggested to Leo.

"Seriously? He would have found out sooner or later!"

"Would have found out what?" They all jumped at the sound of their sensei, Master Splinter. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie turned around and smiled innocently.

"Nothing!" They said in unison. Master Splinter narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Mikey was twitching with fear and couldn't stop the words from coming from his mouth.

"Raph got a girl pregnant!" Everyone glared at him in anger. "And he left her to fend for herself!"

"MIKEY!" They both shouted and Raph stormed over, pushing his brother to the ground.

"I'm no dad, Mikey! Whatever Cereza is tryin' to get out of me, it won't work! I refuse to be a father!"

"Raphael!" Master Splinter snapped at him. "How could you be so reckless?!"

"It ain't my fault, sensei! I couldn't help it, I just-"

"I am not talking about your love affair with her!" Master Splinter snapped. He wasn't? Really?

"I speak of the fact that you left her there to raise your child on her own! Whether you like it or dislike it that is your offspring! And I will not have you abandon your responsibilities like this!"

"But sensei,"

"No! Leonardo, go find her and bring her here. If, indeed, she is pregnant, we must keep her down here. Her child might very well be mutated as well."

"Hai, sensei." Leo went alone to talk to Cereza. She might be more responsive to listen to him alone. He found her apartment with ease and very slowly he knocked on the glass, his hands shaking as he did so. He was not about to fight a pregnant woman.

Cereza stirred from her sleep and she looked up. On her fire escape was the shadow of a turtle mutant… It looked like Raph. Very slowly, she reached into her night stand and pulled out her concealed pistol, walking towards the window. She unlocked the window, held the gun behind her back and saw none other than Leonardo.

"Oh, it's you… _L'enfer?_ What are you doing here?"

"My father sent for you. He wants to know who's carrying my brother's kid." Leo said with almost disgust. Cereza growled and turned around, the gun now in front of her out of his view.

"You may tell your precious father that I have no desire to meet him. Or see your brother's face again; let alone yours."

"Cereza, listen. You don't have to like me. You don't have to like my brothers; including Raph. But my father means well," Leo stepped inside, cautiously. "He just wants to see if the baby will be alright."

"Well, it will be fine. Now, if you don't mind. Leave my home." Cereza scowled.

"No, I'm not leaving until you-," Leo grabbed her arm and Cereza turned around, putting the gun to his forehead.

"Touch me one more time and I will make turtle soup with you." Cereza growled in anger and disgust.

" _Vous vermine répugnante! Vous avez pas le droit de me commander propos dans ma propre maison! Je demande que vous quittez! Maintenant!"_ Leo didn't know a single word she was saying. But he knew it was a threat.

"I really didn't want to do this," He grabbed her wrist, twisted it around her back and slammed her to the floor, prying the gun from her iron like grip and throwing it across the room. Cereza's ponytail was knocked loose and her hair was sprawled about the floor. She began to breathe heavy under his weight and growled.

"You gonna come quietly now?" Leo said. Cereza began her protest but then she looked down at her stomach… Maybe this was best. Maybe she did need the help of his father to keep her offspring safe.

"Fine. Take me to your father," She demanded. Leo stood up and Cereza put on a pair of shoes, walking out of her front door as he left through the window. She followed him to a manhole where the entrance of their home wasn't far away.

"The sewers?" Cereza questioned. Leo sighed and began to climb down the ladder.

"Sorry, it's not Buckingham Palace." He snapped. Cereza reluctantly followed him down and through the sewers. They approached the entrance of his home and Cereza looked around.

It didn't look that bad. It looked like the home of 4 men who were still teenagers in many ways. Cereza saw Donatello and Michelangelo standing there awkwardly. Raphael was nowhere to be found. But in sight was a giant 6 foot tall rat man.

This must have been their father. Cereza must admit, not what she was expecting. Master Splinter approached Cereza and she held her hands behind her back.

"Hello. It is nice to meet you, Cereza. My sons have told me much about you." Cereza frowned.

"I am sorry, sir. This was never my intention… I can't take this back either, I know… I really am sorry." Cereza looked down and felt tears slide down her cheeks once more. Leo must admit, he didn't think she could feel remorse. This was a whole new side of Cereza that no one has ever seen.

Master Splinter placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, shocked.

"You have nothing to apologize for… My son, Raphael, on the other hand… He will have much to answer for." Cereza narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"Where is he?" Cereza asked him. As if answering her question for him, Raph emerged from his room. He saw Cereza and gasped out loud, staring at her.

Cereza stepped passed Master Splinter and towards Raph, her hands curled into fists and hatred in her eyes.

"Cereza, I-," She punched him in the snout, sending him to the ground. His shell met the concrete with a loud cracking sound and he covered his face.

" _enfoiré! Vous refusez de prendre la responsabilité de l'enfant que vous avez fait ? Je devrais gut vous aimez un poisson putain , vous lâche veule ! Je te hais! Je te hais!"_ She screamed in his face. He cowered away from her disapproving stares and she collapsed to her hands and knees, crying her eyes out…

"I hate you, Raphael… I hate you so much for saying those horrible things… But I love you…" She cried softly, not looking at him.

"You gave me a child… you loved me like no one else ever could… I forgot his abuse because of you… You healed me, _mon amour_ … You healed me," She cried, looking up at his now bloody face and tears fell freely from his eyes.

"Cereza… What does 'mon amour' mean?"

She giggled softly. " _Mon amour…_ It means, 'my love', Raphael. You are my love… My only love," She said, staring into his eyes.

Raph grabbed Cereza by the shoulders and kissed her as lovingly as he could. When they broke apart, he sighed, his voice cracking with his teary eyes. "I'm sorry, Cereza… I'm so sorry… I take it back. I love you, I take it all back…"

" _Vous êtes pardonné , mon amour,"_ Cereza spoke gently, hugging him and smiling slightly. _"Je t'aime, mon amour,"_

" _Je t'aime,_ Cereza…" Raph copied her language and kissed her one more time. It was a huge weight lifted from both of them, not having to hide any longer.

From a distance away, Raph's family watched with interest and…another emotion they didn't know how to describe.

"Anyone else think this is weird?" Mikey said in a monotone manner.

"A little bit," Donnie said, staring at the two of them.


End file.
